Warmth
by Woman-Like Girl
Summary: Harry and Draco meet up to celebrate Christmas in each other's arms. Harry's life was always cold, and then there was Draco. Just a -sorta- fluffy PWP one-shot for Christmas. Read and review please.


**A/N: **

**Just a little Christmas one-shot. I make one every year as a "Christmas gift". Hopefully you'll like it. New fandom =D.**

---

Of one thing Harry Potter was certain. Well, two things actually.

Number one: The very idea of spending Christmas with your school rival should –for obvious reasons- make you feel rather disgusted.

Number two: He did not feel that way at all, as a matter of fact, this had just definitely become the best Christmas he ever had.

He snuggled against Draco, burying his head on the other's neck, one arm around the blonde's waist, warmth all around him. He could feel Draco's chest vibrate with an affectionate laugh at Harry's cuddly side, long and elegant fingers threading through his hair, massaging his scalp.

"Hmmm." The brunette hummed and sighed happily, closing his eyes and kissing Draco's neck briefly.

"Aren't we enjoying ourselves?" Harry could hear the playful tone and smiled.

"Oh well, I don't know about you, but I certainly am." He whispered in Draco's ear, feeling his boyfriend shiver. The blonde flipped them on the magically enlarged bed, trapping Harry between him and the matress.

"Oh I am...but I can think of a lot of things that can make this night _even more _enjoyable." He said huskily, one hand still massaging Harry's scalp as the other started exploring the bespectacled boy's body once again.

"Oh, yeah..." Harry released a breathy moan as his lover's hand teased his nipples. He forced his brain to work properly so he could form a sentence. "You know, this is so very –_ ah!- _wrong."

Draco's deep chuckle only made Harry get harder, his teeth mercilessly bit on his lower while he fought a deep moan. "Oh yeah? Enlighten me."

"Christmas should be spent doing, you know, normal – _oh yes Draco...ahn..." _He recollected his thoughts for a moment, tugging at his boyfriend's soft hair so he would stop assalting his neck. "Normal things, with friends and family."

That made the other stop, silver orbs stared into emerald ones. Honestly, Harry was worried that Draco had stayed in Hogwarts. He knows how much of a pain Lucius can be when Draco disobeys him, the last thing he wants is to cause trouble.

"Oh, maybe I should let you do normal things with your friends." His voice sounded snobbish and he sneered, but his eyes showed hurt. "Is taking a bath with Cedric Diggory normal _and _friendly enough for you?"

Draco sat up on the bed and turned his head sideways, his silver eyes glaring at the green curtains around his bed. Harry smirked fondly, sitting up as well, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.

"That's not what I meant and you know it silly, I am worried that you miss your parents and the confort of your big Manor." Draco rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to protest. "You know I never went to meet him there, that night." The blonde lowered his head, his hands on Harry's chest.

"Yeah, I know. I...I'm...I j-just feel..." He stuttered and trailed off.

"Jealous?" Harry whispered, kissing Draco's neck, his hand wondering lower. He heard the blonde gasp and his smirk grew.

"N-never!" The other uselessly denied, throwing his head back and giving room for Harry's lips and tongue, a long erupting from his throat as one of the brunette's fingers breached him.

"Really? Then I guess you won't mind if I solve my, er, problem with Cedric right now." He joked and stopped all he was doing, but as Harry was about to open the curtain he was yanked back on the bed, a gorgeous Slytherin straddling him.

"I don't think so Potter." He said, pale hands groping whatever they could reach. "I'm the only one allowed to help you with that."

"Good." Harry said with a smile, grabbing one of Draco's hand and kissing the knuckles. "I think it's time you help me then."

Draco yelped as Harry flipped their positions and immediatly began attacking his neck again, leaving hickeys all over, one wandering hand finding it's way back to where it was before, two fingers caressing his insides.

"_Harry..." _

It took a lot of effort for Harry not come on the spot. He just _loves _the sounds and moans Draco makes when he gets this submissive.

"I don't think I will last too long tonight, love." Harry said, apologetically. Draco smiled and kissed him deeply, arms wrapping around Harry's shoulders.

" 'S ok. Just want you." He said in a small voice, eyes full of so many emotions that it made Harry's chest ache. He nuzzled the pale boy's collarbone and removed his –now three- fingers. Whispering a lubricating charm on both him and Draco he stared right into his lover's eyes as heat surrounded him.

"_Oh Harry...ahn,_ j-just move." Draco pleaded, and there was no way in Hell Harry wasn't going to aquiesce his request. Not when he pleaded so prettily.

What Harry loved the most – well, one of the things – was how unguarded Draco became on moments like these. No barriers, no masks. Just him. There wasn't a hidden motive as to why he closed his silver orbs from view. He closed them so he could focus on the feeling of having his lover inside him. He used his mouth as well, but not for insults, for moans instead. He was as vocal in bed as he was in anything else really.

Harry believed that if one day he decided to just watch Draco's reactions he would be able to come from that, just that. It was amazing how the pale body flushed under Harry, it was a turn on to see the Ice Prince of Slytherin so wantonly thrown open and ravished on the bed. It was adorable to be pushed further into Draco's arms in the middle of sex because the blonde wanted a kiss or a caress.

They kissed heavily, their tongues intertwining with each other, their hands all over the other's bodies as their movements became more frenzied and without rhythm. Harry wrapped a hand around Draco's pulsing flesh, earning another deep moan from the boy, his whole body shuddering in response to the sound.

"Draco, I-I'm-"

"_Come._ Come inside me love...I want to feel you." Draco whispered softly.

And Harry did exactly what Draco told him to. He trembled hard with the force of his orgasm, Draco's name leaving his mouth in a strangled cry. The blonde milked his orgasm, his body tightening around Harry as he too, eyes rolling to the back of his head, mouth opened in a silent sob of pleasure.

Harry slumped, exhausted, on top of Draco. The other's arms wrapped around him, one hand making invisible patterns on his back as the other toyed with his damp hair.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Draco smiled, his eyes already closed as he found himself halfway to sleep.

"Love you too." Harry sighed contently, closing his own eyes and enjoying the soft caresses.

Most of Harry's life was filled with cold. Cold hearts of those who mistreated him, locked him in cupboards and denied him food. Cold moments of envy when he looked at happy couples and wished he had someone to love and be loved. Cold holidays, in which he always felt as if there was something missing.

And then there was Draco.

And then there was warmth.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Harry."

---

**A/N: Review and tell me what you thought about it.**


End file.
